The Spell of the Unown-With a Few Differences
by The Ultimate Badass
Summary: We all know what happened in Pokemon 3. But what if another character was with Ash when he went to get his mother back? Features my OC Troy.


**A/N: Hey everybody. I'm baaaaaaaaaaccccccckkkkkkk! Though I will not update that much so expect mostly one shots from me. Though I may do some chaptered ones at times. My main muse in this comeback was my OC Troy, who I know you all know and love. I figured out how to put him in different story lines, including this current one. I will start after Molly says she won't go with Ash and his mom. **

**For the first time in a long time: on with the story!**

Crystal stalagmites were popping up all over the place. Popping up at alarming speed, Troy quickly moved out of the way until the stalagmites stopped popping up. A huge divide of stalagmites divided Troy and Ash from Ash's mother.

'_Why do I always get myself into these situations?_' He thought in annoyance.

"Ash, you ok?" Troy called out.

"I'm fine." Ash called back.

"Let's get your mom and get out of here."

"Agreed."

Ash found an opening in the divide and called out to his mother.

"Mom, you ok?"

"Yeah. You alright, Mrs. K?"

Delia heard them.

"I'm fine, boys."

"Come on, mom. Let's get out of here."

Delia made a move towards the opening and was about to climb through when a stalagmite suddenly stopped her progress. It shut out the opening, dividing the two boys from the woman.

Ash banged on the stalagmite, trying to get it to break.

"She's staying here." A voice suddenly called out.

Troy turned to see a lion-ish Pokémon staring at them in defense. It was Entei, the legendary Pokémon who was the secondary cog in this weird phenomenon.

"I can't do that, Entei. She's my mother!" Ash cried out indignantly.

"Yeah. You can't just kidnap people and make them some kid's parent without a court order or marriage that officially makes them theirs." Troy agreed.

"No. Now she's Molly's mother." Entei held his stand on the subject.

"On what grounds, you asshole?" Troy whipped his M41-A pulse rifle, which he constructed himself,

out to point it at the legendary.

"You dare threaten me?"

"It's whatever you make it out to be." Troy threatened. He was getting really hot at the moment, thinking he might squeeze the trigger at any second.

Ash then suddenly placed his hand on the front of the gun.

"Troy, stop. Let me handle this." Ash tried to placate his friend.

Troy lowered his rifle, though not by much.

"She's coming with us." Ash turned to Entei.

"She's staying here."

"We'll see about that." Ash then threw out Todadile's pokeball. The battle didn't last long and Todadile was out within 30 seconds.

Ash wasn't going to give up that easily and chose Cyndaquil this time. Cyndaquil didn't last even ten seconds.

"You're strong." Ash commented. Entei was stronger than he thought.

"Now have I proven I am real?" Entei asked gruffly.

"There's only one way to find out." Troy popped up and started firing his gun at Entei.

Entei managed to move out of the way every time. He was quick and agile as well.

"Quit running and fight me!" Troy yelled at Entei. He was firing like a maniac, like Hudson in his last stand against the xenomorphs.

Entei then used hyper beam to try and knock Troy back but Ash jumped in front of him to take the blow. A huge explosion happened, casting the two boys and Pikachu through a window.

Before the boys could make contact with the sharp crystal rocks below and die gruesome deaths, a flying figure suddenly flew under them and caught them.

"Ash, you dead?" Troy asked, his eyes were closed.

"No." Ash replied.

Ash then looked up and saw Charizard there.

"I can't believe it!" He exclaimed. He hadn't seen Charizard in a number of months since he left him to forge his own life. They had a tumultuous past, but apparently Charizard put it behind him.

"Perfect timing." Troy commented as well, just as amazed at this stunning turn of events.

Charizard flew them back up to where they were blasted out.

Troy pointed his rifle militantly.

"You can't get rid of us that easily." He smirked.

"What is this?" Entei noticed Charizard.

"My friend, Charizard." Ash answered.

"Your friend?!" Entei scoffed.

Pikachu voiced his agreement and Charizard blew out a stream of fire, also voicing his agreement.

"All my Pokemon are my friends. We work together, like a family." Ash shot back.

"Then I will defeat your family too."

"We shall see about that, you butt-fucking son of a bitch." Troy shot before proceeding to shoot. None of the shots hit their target and Charizard rushed forward to confront the legendary. Entei head-butted him right in front of Ash and Troy.

Troy moved out of the way but Ash was left stumbling and dancing on his toes on the ledge and almost fell into the dark chasm if it hasn't been for a hand grabbing him.

Brock and Misty had both made their way up from their battles just in the nick of time. When Troy looked behind them, what he saw confused him. Team Rocket was also helping? This didn't make sense.

"We won't let ya fall." Brock said.

"We're like family too." Misty agreed.

"I say prepare for trouble but you're already in it." Jessie strained, holding Misty's mid-section.

"That's right." James agreed.

"Hey, that's my line." Meowth said disgruntled.

Charizard managed to get up and roared at Entei. Entei didn't do anything. He just stared at him.

Ash then turned to Molly, who was up on a ledge next to his mother. She obviously wasn't willing to face the fact that Ash's mom wasn't hers.

"If you come with us, you can have real Pokemon." He smiled friendly.

"Yeah." Troy agreed.

Molly, however, was still hesitant. The ice forms of the Teddiursa, Vampee, and Flappy that she used against Brock appeared before her.

"I already have real Pokemon," She pouted. "Now go away!"

Entei was too happy to oblige. He fired a hyper beam at the group, Charizard quickly taking Ash onto his back to get him out of the way.

Troy moved just as fast and threw out his Pidgeot's pokéball. Pidgeot quickly took him up as well. Troy then ripped off his current attire to reveal a Marilyn Manson Antichrist Superstar sleeveless shirt with a silver chain of a heart with a sword through it.

"Alright, Pidgeot. Let's get into the action here." Troy ordered.

Pidgeot voiced his agreement. When they jumped in, Ash was trying to get Entei with one of Charizard's attacks but was getting no luck.

Troy fired his gun at Entei, but every shot missed. Troy changed out his magazine.

"Ash, you try to draw his attention. I'll go in for the kill." He ordered.

Ash nodded in understanding.

He and Charizard did everything that Troy asked him to do. Troy, however couldn't land a good look at him for a shot.

"Pidgeot, take me closer!"

Pidgeot obeyed but all of a sudden spikes of all kinds popped out of were obviously there to draw them off.

"It isn't right for Molly to stay here with you!" He heard Ash tried to talk some sense into Entei but he wouldn't have it.

He fired another hyper beam attack at them. Charizard stopped it with flamethrower and the attack eventually stopped.

Troy tried firing shots but they missed their target every time. Entei then turned his attention to Troy.

"You dare oppose me?" He challenged.

"Let's finish this." Troy called back. "Pidgeot, let's go!"

With one cry, Pidgeot dove into a straight shot towards the crystal tower Entei was on, giving Troy a good look.

He was about to fire when Entei fired a hyper beam at him and Pidgeot. The attack hit Pidgeot in the chest and cast them down. They fell through the crystal with enough force to break through it. Soon, Ash and Charizard joined them. Entei then leapt down, digging his claws into the back of Charizard's neck.

"Entei, don't." Ash tried to stop him.

"This will end it." Entei was about to launch a very powerful hyper beam at Charizard's neck, therefore killing him in the process, when a small voice stopped him.

"Stop!" Molly called out before rushing over and hugging Entei's foreleg.

"No more fighting. Please, Papa. No more." She then broke down in tears, traumatized by all the action going on.

Obeying her orders, Entei stepped off of Charizard's neck.

Brock and Misty ran over to the scene. Troy was busy making sure Pidgeot was ok before putting him back in his Pokéball.

"You're a great Pokémon trainer, Molly." Brock complimented.

"Huh?" She wasn't sure what he meant.

"A big part of battling is knowing when to stop." He further elaborated.

"You've already got the right instincts. I bet you could be a gym leader easy." Misty agreed.

"You see, Molly? We always battle hard but we stay friends because we all love Pokémon." Ash also voiced agreement, as did Pikachu and Charizard.

"We all wish we could forget reality, kid. But we know we can't escape it and we just have to make the most of what we have." Troy explained.

Molly wasn't sure of what to do and looked at Delia. She nodded her head.

"It's just what your...papa would want."

Molly slowly moved towards Delia's open hand and accepted it in her own.

"I want things real again." She admitted.

Entei then started to get up and leave before Molly stopped him.

"Papa?"

"I was created to be the father who could make you happy. But if you'd rather be happy outside, in the real world, I must go." Entei explained.

Suddenly out of nowhere a dozen spikes a second started popping up all over the place. The humans huddled together in one area.

Troy then started shooting down spikes to clear a path so they could get out. Apparently Entei read his mind. He blasted a hyper beam at a group of spikes, showing the exit.

"This way." He called out.

Ash and Pikachu were there in a second, Troy being right behind him. Delia then came behind and handed Molly to Troy, who took her and held her close.

"Charizard, you take Molly." Ash ordered.

Charizard came down, as told, while Troy put her on his back. He then flew down.

"Come on, guys. Let's get out of here! Let's go! Go! Go!" Troy ordered as he ushered everyone along before whipping his rifle into his hands and then following them down the stairs.

Ash popped out the Pokégear to ask Professor Oak what was going on.

"Professor, something's happening." He explained.

"It's the Unown. They've channeled so much psychic energy that they're unable to control it any longer." Professor Oak explained. Another voice popped up but wasn't heard.

"Listen to me. Get out of there or you could be trapped forever." He said before he signed off.

Ash turned to the others.

"Which way out of here?"

Molly stepped up.

"This way." She pointed and started running that way. The others followed suit.

"I'm getting too old for this shit, man!" Troy complained.

"Troy, give us a break." Misty shut him up.

They soon reached the main room, the epicenter of the whole operation. Many Unown were hovering in a psychic circle, trying to corral the large amounts of energy being created, to no success.

"The Unown are causing this." Ash said.

"Way to state the obvious, Sherlock." Troy said in a 'we get it' tone of voice.

"We've got to find a way to stop them." Misty stated.

Ash then started running towards the Unown but was unexpectedly forced back by a force field. He wailed as he flew back and hit the ground on his ass.

"Oh yeah. Like that's going to do anything, Ash." Troy sarcastically chimed in.

"Some kind of barrier's protecting them." Brock observed.

Troy then stepped forward. He warmed up the grenade launcher and started firing grenades at the force field. He had minimal success doing that. Ash then had Charizard and Pikachu see what they could do but the results were the same, though they were able to penetrate the force field at times. All of a sudden more spikes started sprouting, some to the size of a person.

"That's it. We're fucked." James complained.

"Shut up." Troy ordered.

"We're doomed!" Meowth agreed.

"SHUT UP!"

Seeing that he had everyone's attention, Troy could now explain his plan.

"Let's not get hysterical here. Let's all think of something here." He toned it down a little.

Suddenly Entei blasted his way from the top floor and started to try and break through the barrier to land a good shot at stopping the Unown.

"You can do it, Entei." Molly cried out as Entei finally broke through the barrier and fired a fatal shot to the middle of the Unown's atom-like formation.

Everything then stopped. Entei then, with saying goodbye, disappeared from sight. When he faded away, little puzzle piece-like squares fell from the roof for no apparent reason.

Everything then went back to normal. The crystal and spikes were gone to reveal a hollowed receiving hall, like ones used for dances and things like that.

Everyone ran outside to to see a convoy of vehicles arrive on the scene. After all the reassuring and tales of grand adventure, Troy, Ash, and the gang started to leave before Delia caught up with them.

"Be careful, you four." She said.

"No problem, Mrs. K." Troy then grabbed Ash into a headlock and started giving him noogies.

"I'll make sure he changes his tighty-whities every day." He joked.

Ash used his arms to push himself free and then tackled Troy and the two boys started wrestling until Brock broke it up.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Brock pulled them up and separated them.

Delia and Misty just laughed at the display.

"Well guess we better go. I'll see you in a couple months, Mom." Ash said before the foursome left to find new adventures.

**A/N: Not bad huh? Who saw the exchange between Troy and Team Rocket similar to Hicks and Hudson in Aliens? Well thanks everyone. R&R and tell me what you think.**


End file.
